Unexpected
by RocknRollZombie
Summary: They never expected to be parents at this age. What if Becky was expecting when Roseanne asked her that she better not be expecting.


Becky simply stared at the test in her hand, She blinked as she heard someone call her name. The blonde looked back to see her boyfriend, his eyebrow furrowed a worried look that she wasn't use to seeing.

Becky was thinking where did they go wrong, she was still on the pill even during her, and Mark's break-up. So maybe they just got a bit more careless when they got back together, but that was only one time. She didn't know what to do. Mark's voice sound more worried as she could hear his footsteps get closer. Her mind didn't register when he wrapped his arms around, Becky felt her hands shaking were they shaking she couldn't tell.

As the pregnacy test fell to the floor of the bathroom in Mark's apartment. She merely hidden her face against Mark's shoulder, her hands shakingly reaching up to curl around his neck. All the emotions, everything that has been going on with her family, feeling more heavy as she sobbed into Mark's chest.

The only thing going through her head was that her parents were going to kill her, her dad will kill Mark for getting her pregnant. Her mother will scold and ground her for the rest of her life. Darlene will probably use this as another meams to mock her. Becky merley stayed curled up in Mark's lap with his hands rubbing her back soothingly.

Mark rubbed Becky's back not knowing what else to do to console his crying girlfriend. His eyes glanced at clearly postive test. Thinking back to it maybe they should have had more control over their urges. He shook his head, as he simply let Becky cry out what ever she needed to cry out. Softly mumbling into her hair every now and then, to remind her that he's here for her.

He should probably tell her about the offer, about minnesota, about the offer Rick made to him. But what if she thought that he will use that as some way to get out this mess that they were in now. He mentally scolded himself this wasn't a mess, this was just something that they didn't see coming.

"Becky." he said as she shifted in his lap, glancing up to look at him. He wiped away a few remaining tears, taking note of how her eyes looked red and puffy now. It broke him if his girl is as vulnerable as she is right now maybe it will be better if he told her later. He cupped her face as he leaned down a bit so their lips could meet. Smiling as he pulled away,his eyes taking in the smile that appeared on her face.

Mark stood up, running his hands through his hair before helping Becky up. He turned on the sink to spash water on his face, a sly smirk appearing as he threw water at Becky's face.

"You should see the look on your face." he teased, as Becky yelped at the feeling of the cold water hitting her skin. She smiled as she let Mark pull her close, feeling safe in his arms, as she grumbled at him to not do that again.

Becky kept her head on Mark's shoulder, as they cuddle on the pull out, her eyes closing as she felt sleepy turning her body inwards so she can tuck her head underneath Mark's chin. Her eyes drifting shut as she felt Mark move his leg to lay on top of hers. Pouting as Mark pointed out that her parents would probably worry if she doesn't go home.

"Fine." she sighed, she bit the inside of her cheek as she remembered what they were doing the entire day besides sleeping together

" Relax, Becks. We'll figure something out. Because i'm sure as hell not going to be some deadbeat parent to our kid." Mark stated firmly, his fingers tracing shapes against Becky's thigh.

She pressed her lips against his chest, trailing her hand upwards from were she hand it before on his hip. Cupping his face as she sat up, nuzzling their noses together, letting out a yelp when Mark placed his cold hands on the bare skin on her back, the light blue sheet having slipped off her upper half.

She slipped on her clothes, walking towards the small mirror Mark has. Fixing her hair so it wouldn't look that messy, as Mark was now standing behind her. She pushed back the strands of his hair that her parents hated for some reason.


End file.
